mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Fighting Spirit (manga)
Kodansha | publisher_en = | publisher_other = Haksanpub Kurokawa Level Comics | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Weekly Shōnen Magazine | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = February 17, 1990 | last = | volumes = 92 | volume_list = List of Hajime no Ippo chapters }} Madhouse | licensor = Geneon | network = Nippon Television | network_other = Eastern Television | first = 3 October 2000 | last = 27 March 2002 | episodes = 76 }} Madhouse | licensor = | network = NTV | network_other = Eastern Television | first = 6 January 2009 | last = 30 June 2009 | episodes = 26 }} Madhouse | licensor = Geneon | released = 25 June 2003 | runtime = 90 minutes }} Madhouse | licensor = Geneon | released = 5 September 2003 | runtime = 60 minutes }} is a boxing manga and anime series created by Jōji "George" Morikawa which is serialized by Kodansha in ''Weekly Shōnen Magazine. The manga has been running since 1989, spans 90 tankōbon. A 76-episode anime adaption, titled Hajime no Ippo: The Fighting! was produced by Madhouse, the Nippon TV Network and VAP, directed by Satoshi Nishimura and ran on the Nippon TV Network from October 2000 to March 2002. One OVA and a movie were also produced. At the end of 2003 the anime was licensed in North America by Geneon. Geneon released it as Fighting Spirit. It was called Knock Out! in the Philippines. On September 15, 2008 it was announced in Weekly Shōnen Magazine, that a second season of Hajime no Ippo would begin airing on January 6, 2009. The second season is called Hajime no Ippo: New Challenger and concluded on June 30, 2009. Story See also: List of Fighting Spirit characters Ippo Makunochi is a very shy high school student who never had the time to make friends because he was always busy helping his mother run their family-own fishing business. Because he kept to himself, a group of bullies led by Umezawa got into the habit of picking on him. On one particular day these bullies decided to give him a rather serious beating, but a middle-weight professional boxer who was passing by stopped the bullies and took the injured Ippo to the , owned by retired boxer Genji Kamogawa, to treat his wounds. After Ippo awoke to the sounds of boxers training, the boxer who saved him, Mamoru Takamura, tried to cheer Ippo up by letting him vent his frustrations on a sandbag. It was then that they had their first glimpse into Ippo's talent for boxing. After that incident, Ippo started his regular training and began his path in Japan's professional boxing, beginning with two spars against the talented Ichiro Miyata who is the same age as Ippo. The story focuses heavily on character development, even during the matches something is learned about the fighters. Ippo and his friendly rivalry with Miyata is the main draw in the early part of the series. That later changes to Ippo's path towards the Japanese Featherweight Championship and eventually the world championship. Along the way we are given glimpses into the other side character's pasts, motivations, relationships to others and current boxing trials. A colorful cast of support characters and opponents as well as side stories concerning their path in the boxing world rounds out the series. Media Manga [[List of Hajime no Ippo chapters|List of Hajime no Ippo chapters]] DVD Geneon distributed the Fighting Spirit series in North America on 15 DVDs with 5 episodes per disc. The first DVD was released on July 6, 2004 and the fifteenth released on December 19, 2006. The DVDs included English and Spanish language tracks, as well as the original Japanese. The movie, Champion Road, has also been released in North America on DVD by Geneon. Unfortunately, plans for the second OVA, Kimura vs Mashiba, are not in the works. Disc sales of the series did not break even. The first DVD was the best selling at ~5,000 units with each DVD afterwards selling ~1,000 units. Many fans blame the lack of marketing and the negative appeal that a sports anime has on the mainstream audience. As Geneon USA closed its doors at the end of 2007, the US rights of the series are in question. Video games There have also been some video games based on the series, first released on the PlayStation, then later the PlayStation 2 and Game Boy Advance, and recently to Wii, as well. Two of the games have been released in North America and in PAL territories. There was some confusion regarding the Western title Victorious Boxers 2: Fighting Spirit prior to its Western release, as this is generally assumed to be the same game as Hajime no Ippo 2: Victorious Road, when actually it is the next title in the series, Hajime no Ippo - The Fighting! All Stars. The Japanese released Victorious Road is unique amongst the titles as it includes the option to create your own boxer and control his training, diet, weight etc. The second Western title, Fighting Spirit, gives the player a choice of over 70 fighters for VS play. Each title has its own story mode which closely follows that of the manga, though obviously the storytelling is not of the same quality. Recently, Ippo and Takamura have also appeared in the crossover video game Sunday VS Magazine: Shuuketsu! Choujou Daikessen! as playable characters. Anime Episode List The Second Series The continuation of the series - called Hajime No Ippo: New Challenger (はじめの一歩 New Challenger) - started on January 6, 2009, on NIHON TV and ended on June 30, 2009. Episode List Second Season Rikiya Koyama, the voice actor of the Mamoru Takamura character in the Hajime no Ippo boxing anime franchise, has revealed in his blog that a sequel to the Hajime no Ippo: New Challenger television series is being planned. Koyama was posting about the end of dialogue recording for the series, since the cast just finished work on the 26th and final episode. (The final episode, "New Challenger," aired in Japan on June 30.) At the end of his Friday blog entry, he wrote, "Of course, a sequel is also being planned!!" Anime news network website OVA # #''Kimura Vs. Mashiba'' Movie It was reported at Otakon 2009 that the director of the first series is working on a new movie. Music The music for the first anime series was composed by Tsuneo Imahori, who also did the third opening theme song. Various tracks of guitars, drums, piano, horns, and combinations of the instruments were used to help accentuate the mood and action of the scenes. The soundtrack was released in Japan on two CDs, "First KO" & "Final Round". The music for the second series was composed by Yoshihisa Hirano. Anime Theme Songs ;Opening Theme Songs #"Under Star" by Shocking Lemon (Episodes 1 - 25) #"Inner Light" by Shocking Lemon (Episodes 26 - 52) #"Tumbling Dice" by Tsuneo Imahori (Episodes 53 - 76) #"Hekireki" by Last Alliance (Second Series, Episode 1 - 26)The Official Hajime no Ippo music page on NTV's Website ;Closing Theme Songs #"Yuuzora no Kamihikouki" by Mori Naoya (Episodes 1 - 25) #"360°" by Mori Naoya (Episodes 26 - 52, 75) #"Eternal Loop" by Saber Tiger (Episodes 53 - 74,76) #"8 AM" by Coldrain (Second Series, Episode 1 - 26) Reception In 1991, the manga won the Kodansha Manga Award for shōnen. Anime Academy gave the first anime series a glowing response; all five reviewers rated it above 90%, with one referring to the series as "the cream of the crop" of the sports genre in anime, and another stating that "fighting and character development have never tangoed so well together" . Fanboy.com listed the series as one of their "Top Ten Underrated Manga" . References External links Official * [http://www.fightingspiritdvd.com/ Geneon's Fighting Spirit website] * Hajime no Ippo official manga website * Hajime no Ippo official anime website * Hajime no Ippo official Nippon TV website * Official French publisher of Hajime no Ippo Music * * Other * Jolt! - The Hajime no Ippo Resource Center * Ignition-One Hajime no Ippo Manga Viewer * Wiki Ippo - The Hajime no Ippo Wiki * Hajime no Ippo manga preview at Mangareviewer.com * Hajime No Ippo Episodes (English Fansite) * * Category:Fighting Spirit Category:Boxing anime and manga Category:Manga of 1990 Category:Anime of 2000 Category:Anime of 2003 Category:Madhouse Category:Shōnen manga Category:Winner of Kodansha Manga Award (Shōnen) Category:Geneon es:Hajime no Ippo fa:هاجیمه نو ایپو fr:Hajime no Ippo ko:더 파이팅 id:Fight!! Ippo it:Hajime no ippo ja:はじめの一歩 no:Hajime no Ippo nn:Hajime no Ippo pl:Hajime no Ippo pt:Hajime no Ippo ru:Hajime no Ippo tl:Knock Out th:ก้าวแรกสู่สังเวียน zh:第一神拳